


The Game

by chasingsarcasm



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Makeouts, Swearing, no touching game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingsarcasm/pseuds/chasingsarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts innocently enough, just a game between friends which inevitably Burnie wins. Unwilling to lose Joel proposes another sort of game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I wrote for dggeoff on tumblr. Its unbetaed all mistakes are mine.

Xbox controllers lay forgotten on the floor below them, the game music their own personal sound track. It starts innocently enough, just a game between friends which inevitably Burnie wins. Unwilling to lose Joel proposes another sort of game.

And that’s how they end up here; Joel, sans shirt, straddling Burnie without actually touching him. Below him Burnie is struggling to not run his hands up the hot expanse of smooth skin on Joel’s back. Lips the only thing connecting one to the other. 

“Rules are simple,” the words echo through Burnie’s mind. The image of Joel pulling his shirt over his head is burned on his brain. “First one to touch the other loses.”

Joel’s hands go from the back of the couch where they’re holding him up to cup either side of Burnie’s face before he realizes what he’s doing and clinches them tightly into fists. Instead he deepens the kiss, leaning further into Burnie and pressing them together so hard it hurts. The man below him makes an aborted move and groans in frustration as he catches himself going for the back Joel’s head.

Humming, Joel pulls back a bit trying to lean into the heat radiating onto the back of his neck. Burnie follows, unwilling to break the kiss as Joel starts to pull away, slowing the momentum. He growls in frustration, willing Joel closer wanting more. Smirking slightly against Burnie’s lips, Joel refuses to let Burnie take control, his hands clasped together behind his own head.

Every time Burnie leans up, hands clenched hard in the couch cushion on either side of him, Joel only gives him a slight, teasing peck before leaning back. Chuckling Joel leans forward slightly to catch Burnie’s bottom lip between his own before pulling just out of reach yet again.

In one quick, violent motion Joel finds himself flat on his back, hands pinned above his head. Grinning Joel gives a breathless laugh. “I win!”

“Shut your fucking mouth,” Burnie grinds out. “I’m not done with you yet.”


End file.
